


"Show me."

by InterstellarAngel



Series: "Show Me..." [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Horny Magnus, Insecurity, M/M, Malec, Mild Smut, Smut, Vulnerability, Vulnerable Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarAngel/pseuds/InterstellarAngel
Summary: Alec really isn't sure he's ready to take it a step further with Magnus but will Magnus show him what he truly wants?





	

They had been at it for what seemed like hours. Alec had lost track of time when Magnus’ kisses trailed down his neck and he had started to lose his inhibitions. 

Alec had arrived at the loft with innocent intentions, honestly. But with Magnus’ shirt so fitted, fabric straining across those broad shoulders, and his presence so inviting, Alec simply couldn’t help himself. 

Alec had started slow, granting Magnus sweet kisses, soft and only a hint of possible consequences. However, hands started to entwine in hair, pulling closer, harder, pushing the other into the adjoining room where the bed beckoned them. 

Ending up on the bed, the two allowed themselves to be stranded, lost entirely in each other. Alec’s large hands never left the sides of Magnus’ face almost as if, if he did, Magnus could escape in some way and he had to ensure Magnus remained exactly where he wanted him. Their limbs quickly grew tangled, Magnus hovering above Alec, frequently dipping down to bury himself in Alec’s neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh there.

Now this is where they were, Alec’s breaths and sighs filling the room and Magnus’ proud grin hidden in the crevice of Alec’s neck. Despite all of Magnus’ past sexual encounters, the satisfaction of pleasing Alec didn’t even come close to comparing to anything else he had done. Alec stretched his neck out, giving up more space for Magnus to devour him, an opportunity which Magnus accepted gladly. Magnus placed a hand on the satin sheets of his bed on either side of Alec’s head to provide some leverage as he sucked hard on the skin just below the deflect rune plastered upon his boyfriend’s neck. 

Alec let out a strangled moan and Magnus noticed he was holding back, stopping himself from enjoying the experience too much. Magnus moved towards Alec’s ear and nipped his earlobe.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered, “If I’m doing things to you, the least you could do in return is show me how much you love it”

Alec sighed, eyebrows drawn together and, suddenly, as if he’d lost some internal battle with himself, his features became overcome with a cocktail of determination and desire. He hooked a toned arm around Magnus’ smaller frame and flipped him back onto the mattress before climbing over him. Magnus chuckled triumphantly before being cut of by Alec’s desperate lips that attacked his own. It was like there were magnets between each of the boy’s lips that drew inseparably close at every chance that presented itself. It was intoxicating. 

Magnus shifted his leg to be between Alec’s which caused immediate friction in the area Alec’s want had grown exponentially over the past few minutes. Alec broke away from their kiss and bowed his head, a low grunt erupting from his throat. To Magnus, he seemed caught off guard and hoped this was all okay with his, admittedly, inexperienced boyfriend. All concern was discarded though when Alec’s needy hands fumbled with the buttons of Magnus’ elaborate shirt tugging at the fabric until it came away and was flung across the room. Alec then leaned back and pulled his own shirt from his heated body before looking back down at Magnus. His eyes, regardless of their glamour, were blown wide, lust clouding them as they raked over Alec’s chest. Alec suddenly felt a wave of doubt and uncertainty wash over him but Magnus was already advancing upon him, sitting up so Alec was straddling his lap.

Magnus attached his plumped lips to Alec’s collarbone before trailing small, feverish kisses down his muscular chest. Alec stared ahead of him, very aware that he was becoming more and more unsure of himself as the seconds passed. He couldn’t deny the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving from the enchanting warlock beneath him but unavoidable insecurity flooded his system, conjuring such conflict within his mind that it made him dizzy. It wasn’t until Magnus’ sure hand connected with the top of his jeans, pulling at the denim and delving his eager fingers into the top to tug at his waistband.

Alec went stiff, his mind betraying the immense lust pounding within his body, and leaned back. Magnus ceased his actions instantaneously and drew back to survey Alec. Alec wasn’t sure how he must have appeared to Magnus but the concern was obvious on his face.

“Are you okay?” Magnus inquired, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. Swallowing his increasing guilt, Alec’s eyes flickered down and didn’t meet the ones looking so intensely at his own. 

“Um, yeah. I just… Well, I thought I was ready to do all this with you but, Magnus, I just don’t think I’m there yet” Alec attempted to explain apologetically. Magnus studied Alec’s face for a few moments before nodding and easing himself out from under Alec. He stood before walking a few paces to sit in the small armchair against the wall. There he sat in just his constricting jeans, watching Alec sit in the centre of his bed, his head resting upon his right arm. Alec opened his mouth, a planned effort to try and apologise but Magnus cut in before Alec could even make a noise. 

“It’s okay,” he began, earning a small sigh of relief from Alec, “I understand, you haven’t ever done anything of this nature before, it’s normal to not want to give yourself to another just yet. Anyway, it doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it, right?”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. 

“Well, you obviously don’t want to take this further due to not being sexually ready because, well, that impressive bulge is majorly betraying you right now, Alexander,” Magnus smirked as Alec shifted, a light tinge of pink fluttering across his cheeks, “Am I correct?”

Alec nodded, biting his sore lip, and running a hand through his matted hair.

“So, we can talk instead. Discuss it instead of actually carrying out any of the deeds,” Magnus paused, checking Alec’s interest continued to peak and smiling as he saw it did, “Tell me, what would you do if you were alone right now?”

“Sorry, what?” Alec was caught off guard, to say the least.

“If you were alone at this moment, let’s say back at the institute, in your room, and you were in a similar sort of predicament,” Magnus smiled devilishly, gesturing down at Alec’s tight jeans, “what would you do?”

Alec looked down, hands fidgeting by his sides. His mind was drowning in buzzing thoughts that made it hard to focus. He knew what he wanted to say. He knew what Magnus wanted him to say. Alec opened his mouth only for his thought process to blank and his speech to fail, only faint stutters exiting his mouth.

“Use your words, Alexander” Magnus spoke up, eyes trained on Alec, thoroughly adoring his flustered appearance. 

Alec took a breath and focused on a miscellaneous section of the bed sheet beneath him. 

“I would settle on my bed, sad that you wouldn’t be in it. Though I would imagine you were there next to me. I would lie back,” as he said this he lay back also, resting upon his elbows, “and focus all my thoughts on you; your stunning beauty, your grace, your style at that moment in time. I would think of your chiseled features and your rippling muscles that I love. I would start to palm myself at the mere thought of you. I would take care of myself, all the while moaning as loud as my lust permitted, recklessly abandoning any worry of someone hearing, whilst working myself faster until I finished, crying out your name in the process.”

Alec stopped, unable to recollect all of what he just said. He pulled his eyes up to meet Magnus’ for the first time since he asked the question. 

His whole demeanor had changed. His whole body seemed to have been brought forward to teeter on the edge of the chair. His head was tilted forwards, mouth hanging slack as uneven breaths escaped it in quick succession. His pupils had dilated, trained on Alec’s lips as he fought to bite them. Hands clasped in front of him, it took every strength Magnus possessed not to jump from his spot, stalk forward and take Alec right then and there. 

Alec took note of each of these new details, feeding off of them whilst a small sense of accomplishment washed through his system. He had been the one to reduce Magnus to this. Alec ran his tongue across his lips as Magnus’ hungry eyes glinted and his mouth opened, the next words coming out in a low growl that made Alec shiver.

“Show me.”


End file.
